1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molded case circuit breakers and, more particularly, it pertains to a remotely controlled solenoid operator for changing the operational condition of the circuit breaker and including a manual operator for overriding the operators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molded case circuit breakers of prior art construction comprise movable contact structures and operating mechanisms for providing protection for electrical circuits or systems against electrical faults, including electrical overload conditions, low-level short circuit or fault circuit conditions, and, in some cases, high-level short circuit or fault current conditions. Those devices have employed an operating structure including a trip mechanism for controlling movement of an over-center toggle device for separating a pair of electrical contacts in response to an overload condition or upon a short circuit or fault circuit condition. Some prior art devices also utilize an electromechanical or solenoid actuated operator for moving an otherwise manual handle from a remote location between its ON and OFF positions. Such devices have provided adequate protection against fault conditions in an electrical circuit, however, there is a need for a continued use of manual handle for the circuit breaker to override the remotely controlled operating mechanisms in the event of an emergency and/or maintenance situation.
Notwithstanding such prior art devices for providing adequate protection against fault conditions in an electrical circuit, a need exists for providing manual operation in emergency conditions to override the remote electrical operator.